We propose an integrated program to provide research training program in molecular-mechanism-based biomedical research to veterinarians with residency training in comparative medicine, pathology, microbiology, oncology, or other post-DVM specialty training. The training program will comprise: (a) an initial phase of residency specialty training funded by the sponsoring institution, followed by, (b) mentored research training funded by the NCRR T32 mechanism providing concentrated mentored research training emphasizing primary bench research employing modern multidisciplinary methodologies and featuring critical thinking in experimental design, data interpretation, scientific writing, communication skills, and ethical conduct of research. Candidates having completed residency experience at another institution will enter the research training phase immediately. Key elements of the program are: Integration of CSU-funded residency training with NCRR-sponsored research training. Emphasis on contemporary research training to equip candidates to become principal investigators. A mentor faculty of NIH-funded principal investigators with substantial experience in graduate training. A Program Director with extensive experience in research training of veterinarians. An External Advisory Committee comprised of T32 Program Directors who bring first-hand knowledge of effective post-DVM training and successful NCRR training programs. [unreadable] We believe the program is aligned with contemporary NCRR and DCM objectives, equips trainees to [unreadable] become successful NIH-funded investigators and collaborators, and represents an effective investment to generate currently undersupplied and uniquely-trained investigators to advance national health and [unreadable] biosecurity priorities. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]